Ally in Wonderland
by ThisLoveIsOurs
Summary: What if Alice wasn't the only one who fell down the rabbit hole? What if her best friend did too, and they faced the adentures of Wonderland together? Read to find out! Story is better than summary! XxX


**A/N: Thank you for choosing my story out of like loads to read! It means alot! Also it would be good if you could review too. This is an Alice/Hatter and eye-patch Dude/OC. Just to clear things up, Ally (the OC)'s full name is Alice she will be called Ally to tell the difference. She is the **_**REAL**_** Alice in this and Alice isn't but Hatter thinks that she is. Also eye-patch Dude is Stayne I **_**think **_**lol! Well thanks for choosing my story and hope you enjoy!**

''Alice Rosalie Kingston, stop RIGHT THERE!'' Beauty Black screamed at her 19 year old cousin. Ally (Alice) turned around, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal.

''What, so you can rip my heart and feeling out of me all over again?'' Ally shrieked, stomping her high heeled foot. Even though she was small she held a lot of anger. Her boots were a rainbow color and she wore a matching long rainbow dress with ruffles along the skirt and one on the top of the dress.

''It was a RABBIT! It was vermin!'' Beauty shouted at Ally.

''No it wasn't! It was a family member to a family of rabbits and thanks to you, he might not be able to see them again! Shows how much you care about me doesn't it!'' and with that, Ally stormed off into the maze of the Engagment Party of Hamish and Alice. She knew Alice quite well and they were the best of friends. Calming down considerabley, Ally started humming an unknown tune whilst skipping along to see Alice as her anger towards her cousin faded. She then noticed a faint smell of Alice's rose perfume and a hint odour of carrots. Following the smell, she came across Alice following a white rabbit with people clothes on! The rabbit had an injured its paw and it had cuts and bruises all over its body. Rushing up to it, the rabbit looked startled as she approached. Kneeling down, she said hello to Alice, and tore a red part off of her dress. Wrapping up the rabbits wounds, she gave Alice a quick hug and stood up. Following her suit, Alice carried on following the rabbit. Looking confused, Ally rushed after her, her dainty charm bracelet jangling. When she finally reached them, Alice was kneeling down by a tree, which had a large hole at the base.

''Hello?'' Alice called, moving closer toward the trunk of the tree. Suddenly, she fell and Ally heard her scream.

''Alice!'' Ally yelled, jumping in after her. Her screams mingled with Alice's and they both fell on multiple objects before getting to the bottom of the rabbit hole.

''Ouch! That wasn't very nice now was it?'' Ally said dazed, as she got up. Helping Alice up, she looked around the room that they had landed in.

It was a great round room with a high ceiling and tiled floors. There was a single glass table in the middle of the room with a drink on and a little wooden box underneath. Ally could just about see that on the bottle there were the words, ''Drink me''. Intrigued Ally went over for a closer look. Meanwhile, Alice was checking all of the doors around the room. All were locked. Alice sighed in fustration and stalked over to Ally, who was sitting underneath the table with her hand on top of the table.

''What are you doing Ally?'' she asked, perching down gently.

''This is SOOOO cool! You can totally see you hand through the glass! Its AWESOME!'' laughing Alice stood up and picked up the beautiful spiral key that was lying on the table. Going round all of the doors again, she found a mini little door hiding behind a curtain. Ally noticed and walked over.

''I don't know if you can guess, but we probably won't fit in there.'' Ally giggled as Alice attempted to push herself through the itsy bitsy teeny tiny yellowy brown door. Rolling her eyes again, Alice stood up and looked around. Her elegnt hairstyle had long fallen out and her long blonde hair was tousled and down. Shaking it out of her face, Alice picked up the drink and murmered that it was only a dream and drunk it. Coughing, she started to shrink swiftly. Turning around Ally saw Alice shrink. Laughing delightedly, she rushed forward and looked at the drink.

In the mean time, Alice ran over to the mini door and attempted to open it again but it had locked itself again. Looking up at Ally, she saw her pick the key up and thread it onto a little silver chain around her up to her, she told her to drink the drink and bring the key with her. Doing as she was told, Ally drank the drink. To her it tasted like chalk and baby powder. Coughing a little, she began to shrink too.

When she finally found her way out of her dress, she realised she was wearing her purple corset with the rainbow ribbons and lace around the edges, and her rainbow patchwork skirt. She grabbed a bit of ribbon from her bigger dress, and tied herself a hair ribbon and some footwear. Quickly she made some for Alice and then she unlocked the door. Entering swiftly, the two girls closed the door and walked down the stone steps of Underland.

It was beautiful in Ally's eyes. There were brightly colored flowers and plants, stange flying creatures and beautiful rainbow clouds and skies. There were things old and new, such as the old gate and new trees and the flying horses. It was like a big giant candystore that was all hers. She skipped along and span around, taking it all in. Alice just walked and looked. Suddenly Ally stopped and Alice went running into the back of her. Looking round Ally, Alice saw a little doormouse with a sword, the same white rabbit with the injuries, and two big round twins who had tiny faces and no neck. Ally suddenly scurried behind Alice and nudged her forward.

''They're asking for you Alice.'' Ally muttered lightly, still hiding.

''But you're Alice as well! You've just shortened it because you think it sounds too posh!'' Alice laughed, pulling Ally forward. The four people looked thoughrally confused as they listened to the two girls's conversation. When they finally finished, the rabbit spoke.

''I told you that she was the right Alice. I spent WEEKS up there, following one Alice after the other. Other animals and people tried to EAT me! The other animals didn't even wear any clothes! And they did their shnukams in public! I had to avert my eyes!''

''Excuse me, but which Alice are you reffering too?'' Alice asked cautiously.

''What ever do you mean dear girl? You are Alice?''

''Yes, but so is Ally. She shortened her name because she wasn't fond of it.''

Smiling widley, Ally waved happily. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum waved back. They then started this mad waving contest and ended up in a heap of laughter. All of the others just watched in wonder. Getting back up, Ally suddenly heard the sound of metal and hoovespounding on the ground. A loud roar echoed throughout the gardens and the Tweedles shouted,

''Bandersnatch!'' and ran. All of the other animals ran too, and Alice and Ally got the distinct impression that they needed to run.

Dashing through the weeds and ferns was difficult. A sudden low twig could thwack you in the head, or a loose root could trip you up, but somehow the two girls got through it. The sound of heavy paws thundered behind them, when suddenly Alice stopped and stood still.

''What are you doing?'' Ally shouted frantically, trying to pull her along.

''Tis only a dream, nothing can hurt us!'' Alice replied, still frozen on the spot. A huge white and black spotted ball of fur suddenly stopped in front of the two girls and roared. The force of it nearly blew Ally over, but Alice somehow stayed put. In an instant, the doormouse, Mallyumkin came up on top of the Bandersnatch and stabbed it in the eye with her little needle sword. Ally pushed Alice behind her, and the Bandersnatch scratched her in the arm. Yelling out in pain, Ally grabbed Alice and dragged her along, the Tweedles close behind. The Bandersnatch roared deeply, and watched the four run off into the distance.

A little behind , Ilosovic Stayne got off his horse and bent down to pick up a scroll that had been in the White Rabbits was the Oraculem, a scroll that would porophesise what happened in Underland. Jumping back on his horse, Stayne rode back to the Red Queen's Castle in Solems and Grom.

Meanwhile, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were still deciding which way to go, when the Jub Jub bird screeched and swooped down. Gasping, Ally and Alice ducked, and the colorful bird grabbed the Tweedles and flew off, leaving Alice and Ally standing there.

''What are we going to do now Alice?''Ally asked, turning towards her.

''I don't know. Maybe we should go the way the bird didn't.'' Alice replied, going in the opposite direction.

''But shouldn't we help them?''

''We will! We'll go get help.'' and with that, the two set off.

Finally they came across a dark wood and huddled together. Lookign around, Ally noticed that many of the trees were shaped like faces and hats. Suddenly a voice came from infront of her.

''Helloo there! I am the Chesire Cat, very pleased to make your aquaintence.''

''It's wonderful to meet you Chesire, but I was wondering, could you help us?'' Ally asked politely, glancing over to Alice, who looked very scared and shocked. Ally knew she hated dark forests.

''Well may I ask for your names?''

''This is Alice and I'm Ally.''

''I presume Ally is short for Alice too.''

''Yup!''

Suddenly, the Chesire Cat appeared by her arm and tutted gently.

''Now would you like me to purify it? It can only be done by someone with excellent evaporation skills, otherwise it shall fester and putrify.'' Chesire asked, smiling widely.

''No I'm ok, but thanks for the offer.'' Chesire Cat shook his head and wrapped her arm up in a rainbow ribbon.

''Well, I shall take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it.''

Then he disappeared. Looking around, Alice darted forward to the Chesire Cat, who was at the end of the woods.

''Coming?'' he asked, his tail swishing. Ally sprinted down the trail. The faint sound of music came from ahead. Skipping forward, Ally and Alice came across a tea party with Mallyumkin, a Hare and a man in a hat, who they could only asume as the Hatter. Suddenly he looked up and sat up straight. His gorgeous hat was perched upon his frizzy orange hair, his face was chalk white and he had odd make-up on. He crossed the table and kneeled down in front of Ally and Alice.

''Hello there! You are very late for tea, you know,'' the Mad Hatter picked them both up and carried them across the table,''Naughty!'' then he sat himself.

''We have been waiting a long time for your return.'' Mallyumkin scoffed and drank more tea.

''Spoon.'' the Hare exclaimed, holding up a spoon and staring at it. Smiling, Ally looked at the cutlery which was about the same height as her. Alice was talking with the Mad Hatter and they seemed to hit it off almost immediatley. Smirking, Ally formed a plan in her head to get the two together. That's when she heard the pounding of hooves and metal clanging in the distance. Gasping, Tarrant gave Alice a drink which made her come down to Ally's size. Then he shoved her into a beautiful blue teapot. Then he shoved Ally into a purple sugar pot.

Ally thumped down onto the soft sugar and shook it out of her hair. Listening closley, she heard Alice banging on the china of the teapot lid. She giggled softly and started to eat the sugar. Then she started to listen somemore and looked through one of the small holes in the sugar pot. She saw several metal cards standing by an pretty ebony black horse. She moved across to another hole and looked for the owner of the horse. She saw Mallyumkin looking feverishly at the sugar pot and teapot, the March Hare sipping his tea constantly, and the Mad Hatter clasping the teapot tightly. Then she saw Ilosovic Stayne.

He was very tall, with long black hair and a black eye-patch. He had one steel gray eye and a chisled jaw. He had multiple scars on his face and neck area from birds or battles most likley. Just then, he looked towards Mallyumkin and the Hare.

A sudden sniffing and moving of the tables caught Ally's attention. The sniffing seemed to stop at her and she heard a growl. Holding her breath, she prayed that whatever it was would leave her it did, but she felt it go towards the Mad Hatter. Still holding her breath, she glanced towards the Hare and saw him throw a teacup at the eye-patch dude shouting,

''YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!''

Glaring at him, the eye-patch dude went round the back of Hatter's chair. The Hare, Hatter and Mallyumkin started singing, That's when a loud bark issued from the dog. Ally screamed and the eye-patch dude heard. But first he wrenched the teapot from Hatters grasp. Opening the lid, he saw Alice and Ally heard her shriek. Snapping the lid shut, he advanced for the sugar pot.

Gasping, Ally started buried herself underneath some sugar, but before she could do so, a large hand scooped her up and yanked her out. Attepting to fight her way out of his clutches was impossible. Soon she just gave up. He dropped her into the teapot and slammed the lid shut. Hugging Alice, the two huddled together and prayed. Realising Alice was barley clothed, Ally made her a temporary dress from the fabric that was leftover from Alice's dress.

''Thanks Ally.'' Alice exclaimed, slipping the dress on. They huddled together again.

''What about my wife and pups? You said that you would set them free if I found the girls.''a deep voice sounded from outside of the pot.

''Yes,I suppose I did. Unfortunatley for you, I lied. You pups will become a lovley winter coat for her magesty and your wife will become a slave, just like you.''

Eye-patch dude laughed and rode off, the pot firmly in his grasp. In the distance, they heard a deep howling, and raindrops falling. Gasping, Ally stood up and gently,but firmly knocked on the china pot.

''That's not very nice! Why are you being so mean?'' she asked, her big blue eyes innocent. A hand suddenly wrenched the top of the pot off, and a hand reached in and grabbed at the two girls. Running about the teapot, Ally suddenly shot up the spout of the teapot, ushering Alice in after her. The two stayed hidden until the hand withdrew itself.

Peering out, Alice saw that the eyepatch dude was looking inside the teapot. Gasping, she scooted back up the spout and there they stayed for at least an hour, hiding from the mean eyepatch dude.


End file.
